This invention arises from my observation that many of my patients have had problems with remembering dosages of and directions for medications that I had prescribed for them. I have noted that some of my patients, especially older ones, have had significant difficulty in remembering new orders and directions, which are very important and critical, and that a mistake could cause major side effects for them as well as a problem for the doctor. My observations have led to a solution which is emb6died in the present invention and which I truly believe is unique and very useful.
My invention is basically a box that is designed to conveniently hold medications, allowing the person to conveniently carry the medications, to easily see samples of the medications, and to listen to directions of the physician many times over. I believe this will help in preventing worry, bad feelings, and discomfort in patients, and that is what I work for.
The modification of my previous invention came from my further observation that many of my patients had problems with remembering the doses and directions of medication which I had ordered for them and also because they were not able to identify which medicine was which. In fact, in one case recently, I had a hard time to find out the nature of one pill. The main idea that I had presented before is now allowed to be used as a separate part. This invention greatly helps patients recognize the names and dosages of the medication, and associate them with each other, etc. It will also help the medical staff and family members to help the patient in her medicine. I also present an improved version of "weekly medicine box" that will be in many ways a better product to help patients not only identify the name, nature, and dosage of the medication, but also to have a supply of one week of those medications as well as picking them up easily with a scoop and hopefully open the box easily. Also, they will use a previously explained system to help patients avoid mixing one day's medication with another's when each day's medication has a special door by itself.